1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bicycle handle assembly, more particularly to a bicycle handle assembly of which the position of the handle grip can be freely adjusted according to the need of the rider, enabling the rider to ride the bicycle in a comfortable posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle is a type of two-wheeled vehicle in which the wheels are rotated by human muscle power. With the increase in attention drawn to low-carbon, green growth, as well as to healthier lifestyles, in recent times, the demand for bicycles is rapidly growing, as a typical environment-friendly means of transportation.
The bicycle is generally composed of a frame, wheels installed at the front and back of the frame, a saddle on which the rider may be seated, a handle assembly for controlling the direction of movement, chain rings for generating rotational power as the rider operates the pedals, and a chain and sprocket set for transferring the rotational power generated in the chain rings to the rear wheel.
Of the components of a bicycle described above, the handle assembly is used both for controlling the direction of movement and for maintaining balance for the bicycle. The handle assembly may be composed of a vertical stem that connects with the frame, a handlebar located on the top end of the stem, and handle grips that are coupled to the end portions of the handlebar.
Typically, the handle assembly is manufactured in consideration of the rider's physical structure. For example, the handlebar may preferably have a form that allows easy control of the direction of movement, while the handle grips may preferably have a form that allows easy gripping.
It is typical for the handle assembly to have the handlebar installed horizontally at the top end of the stem. If the bicycle is used for long periods of time, the horizontally fixed handlebar may result in the load being concentrated on the wrists, causing pain or even injury such cartilage wear. Also, since the riding posture is fixed regardless of the riding conditions, there may be fatigue caused in other parts of the body besides the wrists, such as the back, legs, shoulders, neck, etc.